Gentlemen Prefer Blondes
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: 18 year old Lucius Malfoy has everything a young pure-blood could want... including the hand of the wealthy, virtuous and beautiful, Narcissa Black.  But he has always desired her older sister. And Bellatrix is the one thing he can never have...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Lucius Malfoy's first thought on entering the Black's ballroom was that it looked like a cross between a fairy grotto and someone's gothic fantasy.

There were black streamers, black drapes covering every wall and silky black cloth's covering all the tables.

Only the multi-colored lights that were strung everywhere saved the effect from being overwhelmingly gloomy.

The guests were decked in a wide variety of Halloween costumes. He could see vampires, zombies, ghouls, ghosts, mummies, werewolves and many other creatures he couldn't even identify.

Some he noted with amusement had chosen to simply don traditional witch or wizard garb.

He of course hadn't deigned to wear a costume but his pale, classically handsome features, long blonde hair and pristine white suit made him look rather angelic.

A wry smile spread over his face when he caught sight of his fiancée (soon to be bride) Narcissa Black. She was dressed as an angel in a flowing empire-cut white gown with small feathery wings pinned to the back.

A gold halo sat on top of her long, perfectly straight blonde hair.

People were going to think they had coordinated outfits.

A radiant smile spread over her face as she caught sight of him. She quickly ran over, slid her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Get a room" drawled a husky voice behind them. Cissy laughed her tinkling bell-like laugh as he slowly turned around.

Standing there, looking practically indecent in a tight, low-cut, scarlet-red dress, devil horns nestled in her wild ebony curls was Cissy's sister. Bellatrix.

As usual he was struck by how different in appearance the two sisters were. The only similarity was a flawless, porcelain complexion.

Cissy was tall, slender and willowy… with light blue eyes and a sheet of silver-blonde hair.

Bella was petite… with lush curves, a mane of dark curls that always looked like she had just rolled out of bed… and large dark eyes.

Eyes that glittered mischievously as she saw him checking her out.

"Geez Trixie" he said wickedly. "Could you have found a dress more likely to make your mother gasp in horror?" he said dryly.

She laughed, a high rather crazy cackle that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"And what makes you think… I didn't pick it for exactly that reason?" she purred slyly. He grinned. Though Bella was twenty-one (4 years older than Cissy) and living in her own apartment she still took every opportunity to piss her mother off.

There was a look of amused resignation on Cissy's face. He knew that while she wasn't overly fond of their overbearing mother she did think Bella could try a bit harder to get along with her.

Sweet, innocent Narcissa. Always ready to see the best in everyone and always trying to keep to the peace.

"You don't look too bad… " Bella purred, looking him slowly up and down.

"Oh your too kind" he drawled sarcastically, his blue eyes showing his amusement.

"I know. But don't get a swelled… head" she said wickedly. Cissy snorted with laughter, completely missing the double-meaning in Bella's words.

"No we wouldn't want that" he muttered, just loud enough for Bella to catch his words. She didn't entirely manage to keep a smug look of her face.

"Shall we go get some drinks?" Cissy said brightly, blithely unaware of the tension between her fiancée and her sister.

"A drink sound good" he said with a wry smile. He had a feeling he was going to need a drink before long.

"Bells?" she asked sweetly, turning to her sister.

"Sure. Why not" Bella said with a mischievous smirk.

Cissy led them over to a corner where several small, semi-circular restaurant-style booths had been set up.

The angel wings got slightly squashed as she slid in one side but she didn't seem to notice. He slid in the other side, sitting opposite her.

Bella didn't give him a chance to move over and make room for her.

He stiffened slightly as she slid past him, almost sitting on his lap as she squeezed through the small space between his body and the table. She smelt intoxicating. A dark, sweet scent like some exotic flower.

Just having her so close… smelling that tantalizing scent… feeling the heat coming of her body… made him want to pull her into his lap and kiss her till she was breathless… and the crimson lipstick she was wearing was smeared all over his lips.

But of course he couldn't. She was off-limits. Forbidden fruit. Which of course made her even more of a temptation.

She glanced at him as she took her took, a look on her face that said she knew exactly what he was thinking… and was having a great time teasing him.

A house-elf wearing what looked like a green and silver toga took their drink orders and scurried quickly away.

Lucius half listened as Cissy prattled about wedding cakes and bridesmaids dresses. He did grin though when Bella pulled a face at the idea of pink bridesmaids dresses.

Cissy pouted and pointed out that Andromeda had no problem with pink… and if it looked good on Andie it certainly would on Bella. It took several pointed comments about Andie's dress sense and Bella threatening to curse her if she made her wear pink to make her give up on the idea.

After Cissy had vetoed black and Bella had gotten a promise from her that the dresses wouldn't be 'frilly' or 'poofy' they eventually settled on green.

The conversation shifted to Bella's love life. Bella deflected Cissy's probing questions about Rodolphus Lestrange with airy nonchalance… claiming there was nothing much to tell.

Despite this Lucius still felt something like jealousy at the thought of someone else having what he had always wanted. Maybe he couldn't have her but he still didn't like the idea of that idiot Lestrange with her.

Cissy kept pestering her with questions until she told her haughtily that just because she was getting married that didn't mean everyone had to. After that Cissy wisely dropped the subject.

He tuned out again as they turned to their sister's love life… and her supposed involvement with a muggle.

They had finished discussing that and were on to the benefits of different kinds of wands when he felt a hand on his thigh.

He looked sideways at Bella.

She didn't look at him or stop speaking but the corner of her mouth curved in a slight grin.

The words 'longer wands do seem to be better' reached his ears as Bella's hand started to make slow circles on his thigh.

He wanted to tell her to stop… that Cissy was right there but the words seemed to stick in his throat.

Cissy cheerfully chattered away, not noticing the expression on his face as Bella's hand inched closer and closer to his cock.

His whole body stiffened when the tips of her fingers brushed it, making it stir slightly in his pants.

When she ran her fingers lightly down the seam of his pants he had to bite back a moan.

Cissy stopped talking, an expression of concern on her face. "Are you all right dear?" she asked, a note of alarm in her voice.

He quickly smoothed his expression into something that didn't look like he was in pain. "I'm fine" he said with deliberate casualness. Cissy's face said she wasn't entirely convinced.

Bella chose that moment to squeeze him firmly, sending an almost painful jolt of pleasure through him.

He shot a glare at Bella. She looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Cissy was looking at him anxiously.

"Actually I'm not feeling terribly well. I could use some fresh air" he said quickly, moving as far away from his poisonously seductive future-sister-in-law as he could.

Both pairs of eyes followed him from the table, the blue ones full of love and concern… the dark ones glittering with malicious delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Lucius Malfoy had found a quiet spot in an alcove in the garden.

He lounged on the bench next to the ornamental stone wall… taking several soothing drags on the cigarette dangling from his long slender fingers. Somehow he managed to not get any ash on his crisp, white suit.

Lucius only smoked very rarely… and only when he was under considerable stress. Now was one of those times.

It was his luck he guessed… that his fiancé's sister was sex-on-legs… and that she had decided to tease and torment him.

Even now he couldn't help dwelling on those full pouty lips; that tousled ebony mane of hair, those lush feminine curves… and those smoldering dark eyes.

He wanted her so much he could practically taste it.

Lucius inhaled more of that sweet smoke to calm himself as his imagination ran away with him. It was so hard… not to picture all the things he wanted to do… to his wife-to-be's sister.

Just as he was starting to slowly get his jangled-nerves under control he heard the creak of a small twig snapping in to and a soft footstep near the entrance to his hiding place.

He quickly stubbed out the cigarette and waved his arms in an attempt to disperse the smoke. If it was Cissy… she had a nose like a bloodhound… and she wouldn't be at all impressed to find him smoking. He had neglected to tell her about that particular bad habit.

"Trick or treat" said a husky purr from the entrance.

Lucius looked up. There she was, long dark curls framing a pretty, heart-shaped face, lips curved in her usual wicked grin.

"Trick of course" he said in a dry voice. Bellatrix smirked.

"Of course. Can I bum a smoke?" she asked mischievously as her eyes flicked to the cigarette in his hand.

She smiled self-satisfiedly as he pulled a packet of fancy French cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and handed one to her. He produced a silver lighter from another pocket and lit both cigarettes.

Bella leaned against the wall, rather too close to him. Her dark eyes didn't leave him as they both exhaled a cloud of smoke. He looked away but her could still feel her eyes boring into him.

"I always wondered… why you picked the sweet, innocent one. I wouldn't have thought that would be your… type" she purred

"Why not?" he said rather defensively. "She's sweet, smart, beautiful… " he continued.

"Inexperienced…" she interrupted.

He scowled. Then he smiled wickedly… moving close… putting his face near hers.

"Guys fuck the bad girl Bella. They don't take her home" he said in a malicious yet seductive voice.

For just a moment anger flickered over her face. Then it was replaced with a mischievous, lascivious look.

"Do they now…" she purred huskily, moving a little so her face was close to his.

"You know… gentlemen prefer blondes" he whispered coolly. She scowled as he grinned and pulled away from her.

"Maybe that's true… but your no gentleman" she shot back in a voice that managed to be both suggestive and spiteful.

"You wouldn't know a gentleman if one bit you in the ass" he snapped derisively. She laughed the high mad laugh that always sent a shiver down his spine.

"Gentlemen don't bite…" she said in an amused, teasing tone.

"You do though… don't you?" he quipped suggestively. She leaned in so she was close enough to touch… or kiss.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she purred huskily. A grin spread over her face at the aroused, pained look on his face.

"You're a bitch Bella… you know that right?" he said matter-of-factly.

"I know. But that doesn't stop you wanting to fuck me… does it… Lucius?" she said in a low, soft, silky whisper; her face still inches from his.

Something like anger flashed over his pale, handsome features and he grabbed her roughly by the upper arms as if he was going to shake her. He felt her body tense and saw something like uncertainty, nervousness flash briefly over her lovely face.

Then he leaned in and kissed her roughly, hungrily on the mouth.

He felt her surprise… then her eager response as she wound her arms around his neck… kissing him back just as hard.

His arms slid around her waist as if of their own accord… pulling her against him… pressing his body into hers.  
It felt so good… so deliciously, wickedly good… and all he could think about was the need to have her… to possess her… to fuck her until she cried and screamed in pleasure.

He couldn't help himself pressing her against the wall… and she made no move to stop him.

A soft sigh left her lips as his hands slid over those lovely curves, his lips moving to the hollow of her throat. Just hearing her make that sound made blood rush to things below the belt.

His hands were on her legs, staring to slide up her dress when they heard a sound not far away. He swore vehemently under his breath as he realized it was footsteps. Someone was coming.

They broke apart. He quickly vanished the crimson lipstick smeared over his lips as she adjusted her dress.

A moment later Narcissa walked around the corner, smiling sweetly at the sight of him.

"There you are" she beamed. "I thought you must be hiding somewhere" she grinned. "I know you don't like parties darling… but you really should come mingle. Besides… I want to show off my handsome fiancée" she added.

Bella barely concealed her amusement. Clearly her sister had no idea whatsoever that anything was amiss.

"You'd better run along… _darling_" Bella snickered.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister and started to head back round the corner.

He was about to follow her when Bella caught his wrist, leaning in so she could whisper huskily in his ear.

"My room… midnight"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was half an hour after midnight when Lucius slipped out of his room and started to walk quietly down the hall.

The manor was far away from London that several of the guests had opted to stay for the night, including Lucius and Narcissa. In separate rooms of course. Druella Black had some very strict ideas about what was appropriate before they were married.

Not that she had anything to worry about he thought wryly. Cissy had made it very clear where she stood on that issue. She was very stubborn, and rather innocent and sheltered for seventeen… thanks to her harridan of a mother.

He loved her sweetness and innocence. She would make a fine wife. But sometimes it was a little frustrating…

Lucius reached the door to Bella's room and looked around before slipping inside.

Bella's room was decorated in shades of black and purple. As the room still looked distinctly gothic he guessed her parents hadn't dared or hadn't bothered to redecorate it.

She was lying in the large curtained 4-poster bed in the center of the room. She sat up with a grin when she saw him, one hand making sure the purple covers didn't fall down. Clearly she wasn't wearing anything.

"You're late" she pointed out, the grin still on her face.

"I had to wait until the coast was clear. You don't want anyone to know I'm visiting your room in the middle of the night do you?" he said dryly.

"Of course not. People would assume the worst" she smirked.

He grinned and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Her dark eyes followed his fingers progress. There was a lascivious glint in them as he bared smooth pale skin.

"Hurry up Malfoy" she said in a wicked, teasing tone.

Lucius smirked and dropped the shirt on a nearby chair. He left his trousers on as he walked over to the bed and slid onto it.

She pulled him closer and kissed him firmly, winding her hands in his long blonde hair. He kissed her back fiercely, parting her lips and tugging down the sheet that covered her body.

A soft sound of pleasure left her lips as his hands found her breasts, stroking and squeezing lightly.

She grinned and retaliated by sliding her hand down the front of his pants. He couldn't help a soft groan at the feeling of her hand on him. Her grin only widened as she felt him getting even more excited under her hand.

Between them they got the trousers off and tossed them on the floor.

He slowly pulled the sheets the rest of the way down her body, baring long slender legs. For a moment he just stared at her body. It was unbelievably luscious and tempting.

A rather catlike grin slid over her face and she let her gaze move down his body. It was clear she liked his slightly muscular, well-formed body… and the sight of him so hard and eager for her.

He tried to move on top of her but she pushed him down on the bed with a wicked look and straddled him.

A lustful smirk spread over his face as his fingers trailed down her back. His expression turned cheeky as he gave her perfect, peachy ass a squeeze.

She felt him trying to pull her closer… to cross that final distance between their bodies but she wasn't going to let him just yet.

Her lips trailed down the side of his neck as she moved her body teasingly close.

He groaned softly as she playfully nipped him.

"Bella…" he whispered.

She grinned and moved her body off his.

Then she slowly lowered herself on to him, gasping as she finally felt him inside her. Inch by inch until he was deep as he could go.

His groans mingled with her soft moans as she started to move… long dark curls falling either side of her face.

He moved his body with hers, slowly at first, long slow delicious strokes that seemed to hit every inch of her.

The pleasure started to build, breaking down his control. He couldn't help moving faster, harder… responding to the eager press of her body against his.

She gripped his shoulders as she continued to ride him, body arching above his, the look on her face telling him she was enjoying this every bit as much as he was.

Her nails pricked his skin of his shoulders but he was too far gone to feel anything but pleasure. He was damn near senseless… damn near delirious with it as they got closer and closer.

He wasn't going to last long. He knew that. It felt too damn good. But he didn't think she would either.

The rhythm of their bodies increased till the friction and the pleasure was almost unbearable.

She threw her head back as it overcame her, mouth open in a wordless cry… body shuddering around his. It was so intense she was only barely aware of her nails digging into to his skin… or his deep groans and gasps as she pushed him over the edge.

They lay tangled in her sheets in the aftermath, her body curled against his and his arms around her waist, both of them trying to relearn how to breathe.

After a while Bella sat up and suddenly froze, mouth open in horror.

Lucius looked where she was looking, his face mirroring hers as he saw what she had seen.

Two large green eyes… looking at them through a crack in the curtain.


End file.
